


September 22, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Unity,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled with his family and they ate lunch.





	September 22, 2003

I never created DC.

''Unity,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled with his family and they ate lunch within a Smallville restaurant.

THE END


End file.
